Luigi's Mansion (Game)
This article is about the game Luigi's Mansion. For the mansion, please visit Luigi's Mansion (Area). Luigi's Mansion is an action-adventure game for the Nintendo Gamecube. It was a launch title released in late 2001 and early 2002. This game revealed many different elements that have not been seen in any other game. Luigi's Mansion 2, a sequel to the game is set to be released in early 2012 for the Nintendo 3DS. Story Long before the events of the game, Professor E. Gadd traveled throughout the land catching Ghosts with his Poltergust 3000. These he turned into portraits with use of his Ghost Portrificationizer. After capturing Boolossus, a very large Boo, King Boo became very angry. He set out to get revenge on E. Gadd along with Mario and Luigi. King Boo reversed the effects of the Ghost Portrificationizer and turned all the Gallery Ghost portraits back to ghosts. He created a Mansion and filled it with the ghosts. Luigi was sent a message informing him that he had won a mansion in a contest that he never entered. Luigi sent Mario ahead of him and upon arriving himself finds that Mario had beed captured. Luigi enters his mansion to find that all the doors in front of him are locked. After investigating the area, a golden spirit will appear and drop a key. Luigi opens the door to the Parlor with his newfound key and is confronted by a ghost. Professor E. Gadd who is already in the room will attempt to vacuum it with the Poltergust 3000. The ghost escapes and the two exit to the lab. E. Gadd arms Luigi with the Poltergust 3000 and the Gameboy Horror. Luigi is sent to the training room where he is taught to catch ghosts and observes the Galley. He is sent back to the Mansion and fights his way through three rooms if ghosts. Luigi enters the Study to find Neville, the first Gallery Ghost. After capturing Neville, Luigi continues to clear the area of ghosts. When he enters the Nursery, he must defeat Chauncey. Luigi is rewarded with the Key to Area 2. After returning to the Lab to turn the Gallery Ghosts back to paintings, Luigi enters the Mansion for a second time. This time going though the door on the first floor, Luigi will step into a long hallway in the shape of a sideways H. After clearing the Ballroom, Luigi will enter the Storage Room. There are two buttons to be pressed here and once they are a secret area will open in the floor. Out of this opening will come fifty Boos along with King Boo. Upon seeing the Poltergust 3000, the Boos will quickly hide throughout the Mansion. Luigi will continue his search and come across the Fire and Water Element Medallions. These will allow him to expel fire and water from the Poltergust 3000. When Luigi Reaches the Boneyard he will capture Spooky. Luigi must use the Gameboy Horror to investigate the doghouse to be sucked behind it. After capturing all the Ghosts here, Luigi will encounter Bogmire. Upon Bogmire's defeat, Luigi will receive the key to the third area of the Mansion and returns to the lab. The door at the end of the hall can now be opened. Luigi enters the Courtyard and climbs down the well. He can see inside the Secret Alter. King Boo is inside along with a painting of Mario hanging on the wall. Luigi exits the well and continues on through the Mansion. He finds the Ice Element Medallion in the Kitchen. When Luigi walks out on the Balcony, the Boo Radar on the Gameboy Horror will begin to detect an extremely large amount of Boos. These boos will grow together to form Boolossus. After Boolossus is captured, Luigi will get the key to the fourth area of the Mansion. When Luigi enters the Attic the Mansion is struck by lightning. All the power goes out and Luigi must find the Breaker Room to turn the power back on. The door to the Breaker Room is locked so Luigi must locate Uncle Grimmly. after Grimmly's defeat the Breaker Room is now accessible. The power is turned back on and Luigi can continues his adventure. He captures more ghosts and finally comes across Vincent Van Gore. Van Gore must be defeated to get the key that leads to the Secret Alter. Within the Secret Alter Luigi will meet King Boo. He will be transported to the Roof where King Boo takes the form of Bowser. After King Boo is finally defeated Luigi returns to the lab, empties the Poltergust 3000, and frees Mario from his portrait. Luigi uses all the treasure he found on his quest to build his own Mansion where the first stood. Ghosts Normal Ghosts Main Article: Normal Ghost Normal Ghosts are the enemies in Luigi's Manison. They are created in the Artist's Studio by Vincent Van Gore. When Van Gore paints the Ghosts they come to life and float throughout the Mansion. To capture these Ghosts, Luigi must first shine light on one to reveal it's heart. Then, Luigi must use the Poltergust 3000 to suck the Ghost up. When being vacuumed, a number appears on the Ghost's heart. This number represents their hit points. When this number reaches zero, the Ghost will be sucked into the vacuum. Hit points in Ghosts can range from 0 to 40. Minor Ghosts Main Article: Minor Ghost A Minor Ghost is a Ghost that has no hit points. When vacuumed it will offer little or no resistance and will be sucked in easily. These are normally found in hallways between rooms. Unlike Normal Ghosts, Minor Ghosts will not attack Luigi when they notice him. Gallery Ghosts Main Article: Gallery Ghost Gallery Ghosts are larger and stronger than Normal Ghosts. These are the spirits that Professor E. Gadd captured on his travals. All Gallery Ghosts have 100 hit points, a biography, and a heart passage that can be viewed with the Gameboy Horror. These Ghosts will not show their hearts until a specific action is preformed. Boss Ghosts Main Article: Boss Ghost Boss Ghosts are a special kind of Gallery Ghost. There are four not including the final boss and one in every area. The key to the next area will be one of the rewards for capturing a Boss Ghost. After one's defeat, Luigi will normally return to the Mansion to turn all Gallery Ghosts to paintings. Controls Check, Open door, Talk, Zoom, Select. Toggle Flashlight, Go Back. Walk, Navigate Menus. Look, Aim. Use Poltergust 3000. Expel Element. Examine with Gameboy Horror. Check Map. Check inventory. Gameplay Menus Credits Director Hideki Konno Producers Shigeru Miyamoto Tadashi Tezuka Category:Game